


she runs alone.

by poisonparagraphs



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, i have no idea what im doing, kinda sad, maybe i'll turn this into an actual fic, sorta cliffhanger??, very vague sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonparagraphs/pseuds/poisonparagraphs
Summary: What if Party Poison fought death? What if he'd made a deal with the Scarecrow, in order to get out alive? If he was willing to give up what matters to him most, in order to live, he might just make a choice that will haunt him forever...
Kudos: 7





	she runs alone.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i have written dozens of fanfictions in my life, but this is one of the first i'm actually publishing online!! woo!! so it's not the best, but this is something i'd been working on and trying to turn into a whole fic. i doubt i'll ever be able to, and what i have right now isn't so bad, so i decided to publish it here :) sorry it makes absolutely no sense, it's supposed to be vague haha. oh, and the female character mentioned is one of my oc's. thanks for reading! 
> 
> \- alex

_ Let’s make some noise _

_ We will return home _

_ They call us killjoys _

_ But she runs alone _

_ “You promised.” His hazel eyes glowed with a light never before seen in him. His passion and determination always got the best of him, and hardly any other emotion was ever shown. He didn’t look away, although he so badly wanted to. But he couldn’t let the Scarecrow win. He smiled maliciously, obviously delighted by the distress the rebel was being put through.  _

_ “Those are for the weak.” He stepped forward, looming over the young rebel. “Meant to be broken.” The rebel finally looked away, biting his lip, feeling the stinging in the back of his eyes. No. He wouldn’t. Not now. Shaking his head, he looked the Scarecrow in the eye one more time before running.  _

_ Being chased.  _

_ Not being caught.  _

_ Running.  _

_ And not turning back.  _

  
  


“Why…” He can hear her voice breaking with every syllable she tries to speak, and he knows the pain of having to say words you never thought you’d be saying to a certain person, not in your wildest dreams. And it hurts him so much to think that he's the person she wouldn’t dream of saying these words to. That she put so much trust in him, someone so unworthy of her trust, that it hurts her to think that he'd ever abuse it. But he did. And there’s nothing he can do to change that, no matter how much he wish he could. “Why would you do it, Party Poison?” 

He flinches. Hearing her use his full name unironically hurts worse than a ray gun shot. He can’t look at her. He can’t explain… The thoughts that had been endlessly swirling in his mind suddenly come to an unexpected stop. He freezes. One single thought makes its way to the front of his mind, and it's now all he can focus on. Then he remembers. 

_ He shouldn’t have hesitated. If he hadn’t stopped for that moment, then his life wouldn’t be about to be stolen from him now. By the time he looked back up to rejoin the fight, the Scarecrow had already grabbed him by the shoulder, and before he could resist, he was slammed harshly against the wall. He tried to struggle, but he was pinned there by such force that it would be impossible to escape. Not wanting to waste his energy in a useless battle of strength, he fell still, breathing rapidly, eyes wide. The Scarecrow smiled, taking the silver ray gun and threateningly pressing it just beneath the killjoy’s jaw, forcing his chin up roughly. The young killjoy stared back, biting his lip. The fear in his eyes was masked by determination, but it was still very much there. As much as he hated to admit it, he was terrified. He knew that his life was entirely in the Scarecrow’s hands now. And he didn’t want to die like this. He tried to tell himself, ‘it’s okay, killjoys never die,’ but even though he knew that his legacy would never be forgotten, he still had an entire life ahead of him, and having that ripped away from him at sixteen was not appealing. He knew that as a killjoy, he shouldn’t be thinking this. As a killjoy, he devoted himself to risking it all. But he really didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to be alive only in misshapen stories and half forgotten memories. He wanted to be real, to be walking this earth with the wind through his ridiculous red hair and the yellow mask over his eyes, the adrenaline running through his veins and the pain of the ray gun burns in his shoulder. He wanted to be truly alive, to feel it all. Everything. And that could all be taken away in one single moment. And he realized that as much as he should act like he didn’t care, he did. He cared about living. He wanted to live. And he realized that he’d do whatever it took to stay alive right now. The Scarecrow smiled wickedly, hovering over the trigger. The young killjoy gasped slightly, pressing his head back against the wall and shutting his eyes tightly. He suddenly opened his eyes wide.  _

_ “Wait,” he cried desperately to the Scarecrow. He scowled, pressing the gun harder against his neck. His hazel eyes darted around for a moment, then focused on the Scarecrow, inches from his face. “What do you want from me…? Whatever it is, I’ll do it.” He paused. The killjoy hoped he would listen. But he didn’t. He shook his head and went in again, about to shoot. “Wait, wait, wait!” The rebel cried out, but it was too late. The Scarecrow was about to pull the trigger. But just as he did, completely ready to end the killjoy’s life, he wrenched himself free, collapsing to the floor, escaping death by a mere second. The Scarecrow scowled, looking down at him and realizing what he’d done. He’d cheated death. The killjoy stared blankly with wide eyes, breathing heavily. What had happened? He looked up again to see the Scarecrow leaning down to grab him again, and he backed up in fear. He grabbed him by the collar, pushing him back up against the wall again.  _

_ “You’re going down this time, killjoy.” He smiled wickedly, pressing the gun right above his collarbone.  _

_ “W-Wait!” He breathed. “Please. I-... I’ll do whatever it is you want.” He paused, gasping for breath. “Listen, I… I don’t want to die, Korse, please.”  _

_ The Scarecrow smiled, seeing the killjoy who always took pride in being unbreakable, finally break, and beg.  _

_ “Keep going,” he growled.  _

_ The young rebel hesitated, but then realized that he wasn’t going to let his pride take away his life.  _

_ “Fine… Please. Don’t… kill me.” He managed to choke the words out, and he couldn’t decide whether he was proud or ashamed at how painfully difficult it was to say them.  _

_ “Say it again.” Korse sneered in the rebel’s face.  _

_ “I don’t want to die,” the killjoy hissed through gritted teeth. “Let me go.” _

_ “Well…” The cruel grin made its way onto the Scarecrow’s wicked face again. “That all depends on what you’re willing to do. What you’re willing to… Give up.” _

_ The killjoy’s eyes widened in fear. “No… I… just let me go, I never did anything to-” _

_ “Stop talking.” Korse cut him off. “There is something you could do, if you are willing to pay the price to keep your precious life.” _

_ The rebel knew he shouldn’t, but he nodded anyway.  _

_ “Well, Party Poison…” He enunciated his full name mockingly. “How about those… Friends of yours, hm?” Poison flinched upon hearing his name.  _ _  
_ _ “What? No, no, you can’t hurt them!” His defiant tone crept back into his voice, and he glared at the Scarecrow.  _

_ “No…” Korse’s malicious grin sent a shiver up the rebel’s spine. “But you can.”  _

_ The Scarecrow explained his deal to the killjoy, and watched in delight as Poison’s eyes widened and hopes shattered.  _

_ “Are you still willing to do it, Poison?” He let go of him, letting him collapse on the floor.  _

_ “N-No… I can’t!” He cried, dropping his head in his hands.  _

_ “Well then.” The Scarecrow pressed the ray gun to the top of Poison’s head, burying the tip in his long red hair. He saw him jump, his shoulders tensing, and immediately looked up helplessly upon feeling the gun touch him.  _

_ “If you refuse…” Korse tapped the gun to Poison’s temple. Poison stared off in the distance, contemplating for a moment, before looking back up at the Scarecrow. _

_ “Okay. I’ll do it.”  _

_ Korse leaned down to his level, pushing the gun right between Poison’s eyes.  _

_ “You’re sure?” He hissed.  _

_ Poison flinched, but nodded. “I’m sure…” He did not want to die.  _

_ “Perfect.” Korse smiled, finally putting away the ray gun. “And do not think I won’t know if you don’t,” he said wickedly. “I’ll be watching. You won’t get away with… cheating.” _

_ Poison stood up, eyes wide, and backed away, before turning and running as far as he could.  _

He snaps out of it. The memory. The cold metal between his eyes. The irrational choice he made out of fear. All he can think is that he should have just died. It would have been easier. Easier than what he has to deal with now. Easier for all of them. 

“Poison?” She asks, noticing that he'd spaced out.

“I… He’s after me…” He realizes. As if summoned by his words, three dracs burst through the doors. 

“What the hell?!” She shouts, drawing out her ray gun immediately. 

“Don’t shoot,” Poison whispers. “They’re not going to shoot at you.” He looks into her eyes, trying to find any traces of what had once been there, before he seemingly destroyed everything. “They’re here for me.”

“What?! You’re not making any sense!” She screamed at him. “Poison, what the fuck?!”

The two dracs grab Poison, one of them grabbing his wrists and forcing his hands behind his back, the other grasping him by the hair and wrenching his head back. He winces in pain. 

“What are you doing to him?! Let go!” He hears her shout. He doesn't understand why she is still defending him, after everything he did. Why she isn't happy that they were here. He forces himself to snap out of those thoughts and think logically about the situation. Where is the third drac? No, that's not one of them. That is a Scarecrow. Korse. He smiles, gun in hand, and steps towards Poison. The drac gripping his head forces him to look at the Scarecrow. He does, but clearly makes sure not to lose the defiance in his stare. Korse places the gun beneath the killjoy's chin, tilting his head up. 

“Well, well… You fucked it up, now didn’t you, killjoy?” He smirks. Poison just glares back. The Scarecrow suddenly grabs his chin so harshly that he gasps and tries to pull away. 

“You’re mine now,” he growls. “Take him away.” The dracs pull him back, and he has no choice but to let them. 

“You can’t have him!” She screams. “Poison! No, no, I swear to fucking hell! POISON!” He looks back at her one more time.    
“I’m sorry!” 

That was the last thing he said before being knocked over the head. Her voice was the last thing he remembers before everything went dark. 

**Author's Note:**

> wow, you're still here! if you read that whole thing, it means a lot, i really appreciate it, dude! leave a comment telling me your thoughts, please! whether you hate it, love it, or are highly confused about it, i wanna hear your thoughts! if you're confused since it's a very uncompleted storyline, i'd be happy to answer any questions! thanks! 
> 
> \- alex


End file.
